


Morgan - Refictionalization

by qxzenith



Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [13]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, The Wall Will Fall
Genre: Crash into Hello, F/M, Slap Slap Kiss, TWWF, The Wall Will Fall - Freeform, mention of canon incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qxzenith/pseuds/qxzenith
Summary: In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.Morgan le Fey was never refictionalized - she was part of a cabal of characters who wanted to stay in our world, and who were, for the most part, ultimately granted amnesty. We were in fact never even asked to write a refictionalization for her - but I wrote one just in case, which is only now seeing the light of day. Had we been asked to write her a refictionalization, I knew that the criteria would have been to include Morgan le Fey in her original setting, along with two tropes - which we theorized based on evidence available to us in the game to be Crash Into Hello and Slap Slap Kiss.
Relationships: Morgan Le Fay/James Moriary, Morgan le Fay/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721554





	Morgan - Refictionalization

**Author's Note:**

> In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.
> 
> This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.
> 
> Morgan le Fey was never refictionalized - she was part of a cabal of characters who wanted to stay in our world, and who were, for the most part, ultimately granted amnesty. We were in fact never even asked to write a refictionalization for her - but I wrote one just in case, which is only now seeing the light of day. Had we been asked to write her a refictionalization, I knew that the criteria would have been to include Morgan le Fey in her original setting, along with two tropes - which we theorized based on evidence available to us in the game to be Crash Into Hello and Slap Slap Kiss.

Morgan looked around with disappointment at her all-too-familiar surroundings. She hadn't wanted this; she had never wanted this. She had wanted... something. A memory tugged at her mind, begging her to understand it. There was a man, she knew. Brilliant, passionate, tragic. She strained to recall his name but only grasped at air; she visualized his face, though, wishing she could truly see it again.

But she could! How could she forget her own powers, when they were what made her one of the most powerful people in this world? She knew where she could find a still pond in which she could conjure the image that she held with desperation in her mind.

Soon there, she smiled as she watched his handsome, compelling features form on the face of the waters, smiling at her... but as she watched, his focus seemed to turn away from her; the smile turned into a cruel laugh, as he faded, retreating ever further into the depths.

The image faded, but the name that went with it manifested at last in her mind, dragging a sentence with it like an albatross. _James. James had betrayed her._

She did not know which pain cut deeper, that of his loss or of his betrayal. Together, the twin pains sent her stumbling from the pond, weeping as she ran blindly from the memories and from his laughing, twisted face.

So distraught was she that it never occurred to her that others might be using this path until she collided with just such a one. When they bumped into each other, something fell to the ground, and, feeling responsible for not looking where she was going, she instinctively knelt down to pick it up.

Morgan stared at the crown in her hand, willing herself to react, to understand whom she had collided with. As she knelt, frozen in place, her free hand was taken in someone's strong grip, gently lifting her back to her feet. He reached out with his other hand, steadying her.

"Morgan."

" _You_ ," she snarled, shoving him away angrily. He went tumbling, but she, still relying on his support, followed. The king stood, brushing himself off, and, once again, gave her a hand up, smiling with the calm equanimity that had always infuriated her as a child.

She reached inside her mind, ready to blast him with her powers, but something gave her pause; there was something in his eyes that made her rethink her attack.

Glancing at the crown that she still held in her hand, she placed it back on his unresisting head. As she did, he just continued to gaze at her, with the mix of light and wonderment that she had never seen him direct at anyone but Guinevere before.

Could it be that he had forgotten his queen so quickly? Surely not, when he had been so true, and so besotted with her! But perhaps he was remembering all too clearly the trysts that that woman had had with his knight Lancelot.

Morgan had waited for this moment for so long, a moment when she found Arthur before her with no protectors, no one to stop her. For years she had plotted to take his crown, to make him fall, to set his world ablaze. But in this unguarded moment, she could not will herself to hate him; he seemed more man than king, less "brother" and more half.

They stared at one another for only a moment more, before the son of Uther Pendragon and the daughter of Igraine succumbed to an almost magnetic pull, and fell into each other's arms.


End file.
